Trees and Stolen Kisses
by Em43
Summary: The group go camping but only Ulrich and Yumi end up being able to go, true feelings are said and and will Ulrich and Yumi finally find love under a hot fall sun? read and find out plz r
1. Chapter 1

1

**Hey peoples, I got realllly bored and was trying to come up with new idea's for WW:3 but I decided to have a change of pace for once and start anew...my b-day's comin up in 2 days so I probabaly won't be on much but I'll try...k here is this new exciting thing (if u don't like it plz plz plz tell me I can be kinda bad when I try 2 be good so yea)**

"Come on sleepy head, you know what today is right?" Aelita's voice said as it rung in Yumi's ears.

Yumi groaned as he reply and buried herself in her pillows. The pink haired girl laughed and proceeded to wake up her friend.

"Come on Yumi, you know our big trip's today." Aelita sing-songed as she bounced up and down on the small dorm bed that was had black pillows, sheets, and blankets.

Yumi groaned again and sat up, her eyes squinted in the early morning sunlight. The raven haired girl rubbed her eyes and yawned as she started to slowly rise up off her bed and walk towards he dorm closet.

"Sometimes I regret asking to share a dorm with you ya know." Yumi said as she pulled out her usual everyday outfit.

Two weeks previously Yumi's parents had gone on a mid-life crisis vacation and had aloud Hiroki and Yumi board at Kadic Academy until they had officially "found" themselves. Both Hiroki and Yumi had taken this new arrangement for all it had. Since they weren't staying long the two had had to choose someone with an extra dorm bed in their room to share with. Hiroki had chosen Johnny his life long friend and Yumi had chosen Aelita.

"Well hurry up slowpoke the guys are going to be waiting." Aelita said impatiently as she started to brush her already straight and shinny hair.

Yumi knew the guys that Aelita were referring to were Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy. Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita had met each other from the previous year so Yumi's arrival at Kadic had made everything ten times better at the school.

The group had met after Jeremy the group's genius next to Aelita had found a computer in an abandoned factory. The computer had come with two side effects, Jeremy had met Aelita who had actually been in the virtual world in the computer called Lyoko. Also the computer came with Xana, the evil computer program that inhabited Lyoko also. Until recently the group had fought Xana daily but three weeks previously had destroyed Xana for good, now the group was taking every real world adventure they could since they weren't forced to repeat the same day twice.

Yumi grabbed a large black bag out of her wardrobe and started to shove clothes left and right into the confines of it. Yumi had loved the color black since kindergarten so she only wore that one color daily. Aelita on the other hand had adapted to the best known "girl" color pink since her materialization on Earth. Since Yumi had moved into Aelita's dorm it had looked like the Crayola factory had screwed up so when you opened the box of crayons all black crayons were on one side and all pink on the other.

The pink haired girl laughed as she watched her friend vigorously shove boots and sunscreen into her bag while trying to get changed into her daily clothes.

"I told you to pack last night." Aelita said as she pointed towards her light pink bags sitting next to the dorm door. Yumi stuck her tongue out at Aelita as she walked across the room to grab something off her nightstand.

"You know my Pencak Silat class with Ulrich ran late last night. Since we're the only two in the class and both practically evenly matched it took awhile to announce a winner."

Aelita rolled her eyes, everyone at Kadic seemed to know Ulrich and Yumi liked each other except themselves. Ulrich was probably the closest one to Yumi next to Aelita. Whenever Yumi needed help or was upset his would be the first hand up to help her. Although sometimes Ulrich would get jealous and sometimes last out when William was around Yumi. Yumi was the only one blind to this.

Aelita laughed, she knew Yumi liked Ulrich just as much as he liked her so she knew that Yumi had probably dragged their match on for more time than needed. She knew that Yumi could overpower Ulrich easily, plus Yumi had changed her story about six times already.

"Yeah well hurry up, it's already nine, we're supposed to leave in twenty minutes."

Yumi stopped what she was doing as she shoved a toothbrush in her mouth and looked at Aelita menacingly, "The faster you tell me to go the slower I'll get."

Aelita shrugged as she tried to stiffle a laugh, "Well you can't blae me, you were the one that was up all night playing martial arts with Ulrich."

Yumi gave Aelita a coy face and walked over to the dorm window. Opening up the window Yumi spite out into the school grounds and quickly shut the window since it was a chilly August morning.

Aelita crinkled her nose and started to put her pink knee high boots on, "Lovely Yumi lovely."

Yumi laughed as she zipped up her last bag and proceeded to put on her black boots, "Well does it look like I have time to go to the bathrooms?"

"No." Aelita meekly answered as she picked up her bags and waited for Yumi to grab last minute things.

Yumi picked up her bags and followed Aelita out the door. Closing the door the two girls started to make small talk as they made their way towards the stairwell which led to the school grounds.

Once outside the girls quickly found where Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy were waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" both girls shouted at the same time when they were in ear shot of the three boys.

The boys who were each doing their own thing at the time all turned around and smiled as their greeting.

As the grew nearer Yumi noticed Ulrich had on her favorite brown jacket that he owned. Next to him was to large green bags. Odd had only one purple bag that had his dog, Kiwi, head sticking out the top of it and Jeremy had two light blue bags and a laptop case propped up next to him.

"Hey Yumi." Ulrich said as the two girls finally caught up with the boys. Yumi smiled as she turned towards Jeremy.

"How much longer until our cab arrives Jeremy?"

Jeremy looked down at his small watch through his round glasses, "About five minutes, we should probably start walking towards the gates."

Odd who oddly hadn't said a word yet turned towards Jeremy, "You sure your up for camping Einstein, I mean you've never really struck me as a nature guy if you know what I mean."

Jeremy merely nodded as his response as the group started to walk towards the school's gates. Aelita picked up her pace as she tried to match Jeremy's. Once she got close enough she quietly whispered to him.

"You've never been camping before have you Jeremy?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder at her other friends who were walking slowly behind her and Jeremy. Ulrich was on Yumi's right side and Odd on Ulrich right side. All three were laughing at something Odd and just said. Odd often laughed at his own jokes.

Jeremy knew that Aelita had picked up on his nervousness, he couldn't keep anything from her, "Well no never Aelita." he answer, ashamed.

Aelita smiled sweetly, "Well I guess there's a first time for everything, plus you know I've never been anywhere outside the school grounds so this new to me too. It's ok I'll be right there with you." Aelita said softly as she slid her hand into Jeremy's.

Jeremy looked down at his and Aelita's hands, he could feel the tips of his ears turned red. He looked back up into Aelita sweet smiling face and smiled, at least she would be there.

Yumi looked back over in Ulrich's direction out of the side of her eye, she couldn't help it. Every time she saw him, heard him say her name, felt the warmth off of his body when he was close gave her butterflies in her stomach. She knew she loved him, she just didn't have the heart to tell him for she feared rejection. She had liked him every since they first met in her first Pencak Silat class at Kadic Academy. She could still feel his strong hands on her shoulders when he had pinned her.

Ulrich could feel Yumi's eyes on him but he didn't look over but stared ahead. He had loved Yumi since first meeting her and wanted to tell her how he felt but he feared rejection and wasn't used to the sort of thing. Ulrich closed his eyes as he still walked forward, her eyes reminded him of a starlit midnight sky and her scent was of jasmine.

Soon the group arrived at the school gates. While Odd hailed a cab the rest of the group set their baggage on the small dirt road and waited.

"I can't believe we were still able to leave the school grounds after what Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy did last week." Ulrich said, trying to create a conversation in the group.

Jeremy looked up from the ground, "We only spray painted a picture of Jim and might I add it was a work of art."

The group laughed as a cab pulled up to the curb and they all stood to slowly crowd into the small cab.

"Stop!" a voice came from behind the group.

The group slowly turned around to be greeted by a disappointing sight, it was Jim the school's gym teacher.

"Spoke too soon." Yumi whispered out of the side of her mouth.

"Belpois, Della Robbia, Stones you are all not to leave the school grounds." Jim's large voice boomed as he grew closer.

"Jim come on it happened last week, plus they cleaned it all up." Yumi protested as Jim stopped in front of the group.

"Unless you want to stay this weekend too Ms. Ishiyama I suggest you keep quiet." Jim answered as he picked up Odd's, Jeremy's, and Aelita's baggage.

Yumi bit her lip so she would be quiet. She didn't like being told to be quiet at all.

"Ahh come on Jim, it'll never happen again, promise." Odd begged.

Jim fixed him with a stern stare, "No Mr. Della Robbia you kids need to learn that when you do something bad you need to pay for it, now your paying for it. I knew you guy's were planning on going camping this weekend so I waited until now so you would learn a thing or two."

Jim turned around and started to walk back towards the school carrying all the baggage himself.

Aelita, Jeremy, and Odd looked sadly at Ulrich and Yumi.

"You guys go on ahead, we'll figure a way out of this tomorrow." Aelita said meekly as the three friends started to slowly follow Jim back towards the school.

Ulrich looked at Yumi and smiled, "Do you still want to go?"

Yumi shrugged then smiled, "I guess I mean the campsite's already paid for, why not."

Ulrich opened the cab door for Yumi and Yumi slowly slipped into the cab. Ulrich quickly shoved their luggage into the trunk and followed Yumi inside the cab.

"The Seoma Woodlands please." Yumi quietly said to the driver and looked at Ulrich.

Ulrich smiled, this weekend her was going to tell her, tell her everything.

Slowly the cab left the curb and lazily drove down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

1**Hey peoples, sooo sorry I haven't updated on WW:3 yet and haven't even updated this new thing until today but with WW:3 I have terrible writers block and I only had this small chance to update this so I hope you like it. Trust me a whole day of watching "A Walk To Remember", "The Perfect Man", "Titanic"(my personal fav), and other classic romances I kinda had good idears so my true inspiration should come out later in the story but for now you get this and a lot of talking done by me. Srry anyways, here ya go!!**

The two friends looked out of separate windows in the small cab. There was silence in the car, not even the cab driver was trying to talk to the two. The two friends were rarely alone together so this sudden occasion was awkward for both of them.

Yumi, who could feel the tension in the car, slowly looked out of the side of her eye at Ulrich. He had one arm in his lap and the other leaning on the cab door holding his chin. The early morning sun glinted off the peaks of his hair, emitting him look as though a golden light was emitting from him. His forest green eyes watching nearby cars passing by.

Yumi could feel the usual lump in her throat that came up whenever she was alone with him. Even though she portrayed a tomboy image she had feelings and moments like any other girl.

Yumi closed her eyes and sighed, she wanted to let everything out but her mind had other ideas at the time.

" _He probably doesn't even like me and just plays hard to get with Sissi."_ Yumi thought to herself as she opened her eyes.

Ulrich who had heard Yumi's sigh looked at her, worry in his eyes. His eyebrows moved together as worry bled into his words, "What's wrong." he asked, his whole body now facing her.

Yumi blushed, she liked it when he got protective and worried about her.

Yumi smiled as she replied, "Nothing, why?"

Ulrich's eyes lite back up as he smiled, "You sounded sad, plus usually I can never shut you up."

Yumi gave Ulrich a face that said "shut up" as she laughed/

Ulrich who hadn't enjoyed the awkward silence either decided to continue the conversation.

He looked at Yumi who was busy playing with the hem of her naval bearing black long sleeved shirt. Ulrich smiled, she never wore a different color unless you counted the time Odd and her had accidently switched bodies.

"So what should we do first when we get there?" Ulrich asked as he started to fiddle with the buttons on his jacket.

Yumi looked at him sarcastically, "Well I don't know, set up camp?"

Ulrich laughed, he loved it when she acted tough.

Ulrich breathed in deeply before replying and was greeted by the aroma of sweet jasmine, no doubt Yumi.

"I meant after that."

Yumi sat back in her seat and moved a piece of her short raven colored hair behind her ear as she usually did when she thinking seriously, "Um... I don't know," Yumi looked outside the car and looked back at Ulrich, "by the time we're done setting up camp there will be just enough day light left to take a quick hike."

Ulrich smiled, "Sounds good."

Half an hour later the small bac lazily pulled up to the entrance to the state park which was only a small look out post with a heavy set guard sitting inside.

Ulrich reached into his back jean's pocket and pulled out their campsite registration card and handed to the cab driver. The driver then handed the card to the guard who checked the stub then stamped it with the state park's sign and waved the small cab through after handing the card back.

Once inside the park the cab driver quickly drove down the small paved road that snaked through the great masses of trees that occupied both sides of the road. Ulrich and Yumi both looked out their windows in awe at the beauty of the trees and occasional small creeks.

Soon the cab driver found the campsite that the two friends had been assigned and gently stopped the cab.

Ulrich both stepped out of the cab for the first time in an hour and stretched. Both took deep refreshing breathes of sweet clean air.

Both quickly unpacked the trunk of the cab. After all their bags were out of the trunk Ulrich walked up to the driver's side of the cab and knocked on the window.

The old man who Ulrich hadn't paid much attention to during the trip slowly opened the hand operated window and stuck his head through, "That will be fifty-two dollars sir." he said in a gruff voice.

Ulrich reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the money required for the bill and handed to the man. "Thank you sir." Ulrich said as the car's engine started up.

The old man counted the money and put it in a small tin can next to his seat, "Welcome sir and no funny business you hear me?" the man said as he gave Ulrich an almost toothless grin.

Ulrich laughed sarcastically, "O your too funny."said as he started to walk away. He could still hear the man laughing as the car started to lazily drive down the narrow road. Ulrich rolled his eyes as he started to walk over and help Yumi with the supplies.

Yumi who was on her knees was rummaging through bags.

"What's up?" Ulrich asked after he noticed she was hurriedly looked through the few bag they had as if she had lost something.

Yumi looked up at him surprised, "There's a problem."

Ulrich bent down next to her and looked at her seriously, "What?"

Yumi looked at him helplessly, "There's only one tent _and_ one sleeping bag."

**Yea I kno kinda pointless and boring but the ending was sorta spicy wasn't it? Well I'm going to go brainstorm idears for WW:3 and maybe update this one again since I have a little bit more left in this little notebook next to me but I don't kno, i'lm sorta tired but since it's spring break maybe I'll be nice.**


	3. Chapter 3

1**Hey people, I would have had the last chapter out last weekend but I **_**still**_** have dial up so it's kinda aggregating to sit and wait for half an hour for one file to load so cut me a tinny bit of slack, plus my best friend got hit by a car recently and is out of IC and now is in regular care so it's k...but anyways here ya r.**

Ulrich looked at Yumi shocked and slightly embarrassed at the thoughts running through his mind as he stood back up.

"How'd that happen?"

Yumi looked up at him sarcastically, "Well since both were in _my___bags, it's sorta easy to tell who forgot."

Ulrich shrugged, "Well it wasn't much my fault, Odd had our equipment in his bags."

Yumi started to rummage once again through her bags, "Well whatever. We'll worry about that later, now let's just worry about putting up the one we have, then hiking."

Yumi found the bag that held the tent's contents and offered it up to Ulrich who took it and started to walk towards an even part of their campsite.

"Well it doesn't matter, I'll sleep under the stars anyways."

Yumi stood back up off the ground and gave Ulrich a look that said "yeah right" as she began to help Ulrich with the tent.

Ulrich handed her one end of the gray tent canvas and both started to walk backwards until the canvas was taunt and stretched to it's limits. Ulrich then walked over to the tent's bag and searched inside until he found spikes and a suitable rock on the ground, then walked back over to where Yumi was knelt on the ground waiting.

"Start on that side and we'll meet on the far left corner." Yumi said as she pointed towards the corner opposite her.

Ulrich nodded and handed Yumi two spikes and kept two for himself. Yumi took the two spikes from Ulrich and quickly got to work, not wanting to waste one second so they could quickly go hiking while there was still day light.

Yumi held one of the tent loop in one hand and drove the spike into the ground as far as she could with only her hand. Yumi looked down and noticed she had neglected to pick up a rock herself.

"Ulrich can I have th rock for a minute?" Yumi asked as she looked up over the top of the tent which was in great progress.

"Yeah, sure." Ulrich replied as he threw the rock over the tent towards Yumi who effortlessly caught is as she would her fans on Lyoko.

Yumi quickly finished pounding the spike into the ground and slid to her left where Ulrich was, already done with the other corners.

Ulrich smiled, "Beat ya."

Yumi stuck her tongue out at Ulrich as she held the tent ring still so Ulrich could drive the spike in with both hands. Both reached back to grab the rock. Yumi's hand landed on Ulrich's. Both looked down at their hands, a blush forming on both faces. Yumi quickly drew her hand away although she regretted it and turned her face so Ulrich wouldn't be able to see her face.

"Sorry." she muttered as she stood up to go find their food cooler. Ulrich looked down at his hand, he could still feel her soft, warm hand on his.

Yumi knelt on the ground and looked through the bag Ulrich had brought that was marked, "**Food/First Aid**", all the while hoping that he cheeks were their normal color again.

"_At least Odd thought about his stomach."_ Yumi thought as she unloaded bag after bag of chips, cookies, muffins, and candy.

Yumi looked up at Ulrich, "Did Odd pack anything with nutritional value other than dog food?"

Ulrich, who was still a little shaken by their "incident" earlier, laughed as he finished putting ht extra spikes in the tent bag.

"No, that's why I packed food. I have two bags marked clothes but one of them has food in it. The one with the number two on it has the food."

Yumi nodded and found the bag that Ulrich had described and was relieved to find healthier food such as water, raw carrots, lunch meat, apples, bananas, soup, and various other fruits and vegetables.

Yumi zipped th bag back up as she pulled out two water bottles and two small bags of raw carrots. After doing this Yumi opened Odd's food bag and pulled out all but five bags of junk food, she had to leave just a little bit of splurging room. At the time Ulrich was going around the camp sit finding dry fire wood. Yumi walked over to Ulrich and handed him half the bags.

"Usually when you come to these places you don't see any wildlife. Since there aren't any bears here and it seems we don't have any camping neighbors, we might as well put some of this food to use."

Yumi opened a bag of what seemed to be cheese puffs and threw a handful down the steep cliff that ended their campsite.

Ulrich watched Yumi and did the same. Both laughed as they watched cookies, candy, and chips fly thought the air.

Once all the junk food was gone the two took turns in the tent changing into warmer clothes for hiking into the night. Yumi changed into regular jeans which was unusual for her except the color stayed the same, black. She also changed into a large gray hoodie. Ulrich left his cargo pants and had switched into a tee-shirt, not afraid of a little cold, in his mind it was better to be cold then hot.

Once Ulrich was done changing Yumi then packed small backpacks for each of them that included water, a snack, a flashlight, a small first aid kit, and a map of the woods.

Ulrich put their food and clothes bags into the tent and zipped it up.

Yumi handed Ulrich his backpack and took her own.

"See ya in a few." Ulrich said as he turned and started to walk in the other direction than Yumi.

Yumi waved goodbye to him and turned and walked herself, the sun was now starting to go down, casting a bright red and orange glow over the Earth.

**Well I hope you liked it sorta boring I know but in the next like 3 chappies it will get **_**very**_** interesting believe me, I'm the one writing it. Well I've got nothing new to say so have fun waiting I guess. Thanks for all the great reviews, you're all awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people, srry I'm still not updating on WW:3 but I have seriously bad writers block with it and I'm just ignoring it for the time being. But I'm trying unblock my mind so I'm getting this out. Hope ya like…**

Yumi walked slowly along, looking at all the beautiful trees and plants on either side of the path. Yumi had loved nature since she was little. It always had a great appeal to her, especially flowers.

Yumi looked down at her map and saw the path split in two a couple yards ahead of her.

Yumi looked looked over what was ahead of both paths and noticed there was a butterfly garden half a mile ahead of the right side path.

Eagerly Yumi sped up her pace.

Ulrich looked down at his map, confused as ever. He was never good with directions.

"_How does Yumi do this sort of thing?" _Ulrich adked himself as he took a sharp turn to the left.

Ulrich put his map in his pocket, not caring whre he ended up.

While walking he couldn't help thinking of Yumi. He had hoped she would have gone with him when they began to hike but as usual she went off on her own. He could remember when Yumi had first got her dorm at Kadic, he was so happy, it meant he could be closer to her and see her more often. Even when Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita couldn't go on the trip he was happy, it had meant they would be alone. He knew it was a little pathetic and he should tell her how he felt but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

At Kadic he was the most desired guy by most girls and maybe even some guys, but none of them had the fire, the spirit he loved about Yumi. He'd do virtually anything for her, if given th chance.

Yumi looked down at her map and mentally calculated the distance between her and the garden.

"_I don't get it, it should be right here."_ Yumi thought to herself as she looked up at the area around her and the map continously.

Ulrich looked at the path ahead of him, it was a fork in the road. One small dirt trail led deep into the underbrush of the woods and unfortunately so did the other.

Ulrich ran his head through his chocolate brown hair and sighed, he didn't want to go through the pain of looking at the map again, and he didn't exactly didn't want to get lost.

"_Well natural instinct you've never been wrong before."_ Ulrich thought as he closed his eyes and started to walk to the right

As Ulrich walked along things started to look more familiar to him, as familiar things can get in a forest.

Ulrich looked back and forth on either side of the narrow dirt path, knwoing he had seen a certain tree or flower before.

Soon Ulrich could see a clearing, he figured if it got him nowhere he would pull out his map for hopefully the last time.

Ulrich sped up his pace and was soon only steps away from the clearing. Upon being inside the clearing Ulrich was greeted by the sight of his campsite.

"_O no, how'd this happen?"_ Ulrich asked himself as he pulled the map from him back pocket. He slowly traced his hike as best he could from memory and noticed he went in a complete circle.

Ulrich breathed in deeply and started to walk to the small picknick table that was supplied by the park on his way noticing that there was a note attached to his and Yumi's tent.

_Slowly a steady drizzle began to cover the foliage quickly changing touch soil into sloopy mud_

"_I can't believe this!"_ Yumi thought to herself as she sat down on a large boulder exactly where the butterfly garden was supposed to be, not caring about getting wet.

Yumi violently pulled off her backpack and searched through it until she found the few energy bars she had packed. He aggresively pulled the wrapper off of one and shoved it into her mouth.

Suddenly a low growling sound came from behind Yumi.

"Ulrich?" Yumi asked as she slowly turned around.

Ulrich squinted into the steady sheet of rain that blurred his vision as he leaned in closer to look at the ad on the tent which read:

**Welcome to the Seoma Woodlands State Park!**

**We are happy to welcome our first Grizzly Bear, Patch, who was just released into our perserve today by Samantha and Marie Gilbert.**

**Come to the Nature Center to check out some great information on Patch and a program on what to do if you ever come face to face with Patch and any other wild animal in our park.**

**Thanks for visiting,**

**Your friends at Seoma Woodlands State Park**

Suddenly a scream rippled through the crisp evening air, making Ulrich's head quickly bob up.

"Yumi?"

**Yea yea, I kno boring but this is sorta just a filler chappie, but if you like it, you** **like it. Thank for all the great reviews, your all awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I didn't get many reviews but it'll due. I've been dying to get this chappie out, today is the last day of my spring break so I probably won't update on anything for awhile, sorry. Well here you go.**

Yumi screamed again, making the bear now across the clearing from her growl in annoyance.

When Yumi had been sitting a boulder only seconds ago a large bear had come up behind her, interested by the energy bar she had been eating.

Yumi had felt the bear's hot breath on her shoulder and had jumped and ran across the clearing.

Yumi who had fallen on the ground when she had jumped back from the boulder slowly stood up off the ground, not knowing what to do.

"_I thought there weren't any bears here, at least not before."_ Yumi thought to herself as she slowly tried to back out of the clearing. She couldn't see anything around her since night had fallen gently but fast as it always did around that time of year. Yumi could feel leaves of plants brush her sides and rocks and twigs crunch under her boots, all the while the bear was walking back and forth, closer and closer to her.

Yumi kept backing out of the clearing, not watching where she was going. Soon she was backed up against a tree. She was terrified beyond believe but she was trying to keep her head about her. Yumi watched the bear that was coming closer and closer by the second with large eyes, sweat was going down the side of her head and she was slightly panting from the sudden shock when the bear at first appeared behind her.

Suddenly as if on a trip wire the large bear suddenly ran towards Yumi. Yumi turned and ran as fast as she could through foliage and trees, not having a clue where she was headed, as long as it took her away from the bear.

"Ullrriiiccchhh!" Yumi screamed before she could think.

Ulrich started to run, not knowing where Yumi was but knowing she was in trouble. He followed the path that Yumi had taken when they had both left the campsite. While running Ulrich took out his map from his back pocket and briefly previewed the area around Yumi's path to see if there were any clues as to where she was now.

Suddenly another cry came from the woods, this time he knew for sure it was Yumi, her voice was high pitched like it usually did when she was afraid and she had screamed his name.

"Yumi I'm coming!" Ulrich shouted into the woods, pouring on as much speed as he could.

All he had now was the sound of Yumi's voice to follow. He hoped that she would continue on shouting. --

Yumi looked over her shoulder to see the large brown bear dangerously close behind her now.

Her ebony hair was flying in every direction as she sped forward, sometimes blurring her vision perilously.

Suddenly a log came out of nowhere on the ground, making Yumi trip down into the slippery mud. Yumi tried to quickly get up but fell back down due to the pain in her ankle.

The bear had stopped running noticing his prey was immobile. Slowly walking up towards her the bear lifted his head and growled in victory then continued his decent towards Yumi.

Yumi tried to quickly crawl away, not wanting to attempt standing up again. She crawled until she couldn't take the pain in her ankle anymore, she was for sure she broke it.

"Ulrich!!" screamed again in desperation.

--"Yumi!" Ulrich shouted again even more worried than he had been when he was started into the forest, he knew he was close now.

"Ulrich!" another scream erupted through the forest, Ulrich quickly turned his neck to the right, for sure he was closer than ever.

Yumi could see that the bear was only steps away now; she could even see the glare of his teeth through the steady rainfall. She was now soaked and covered in mud. Her ankle throbbed with pain.

"Yumi closed her eyes and covered her head, "Ulrich!"

"Yumi!" Ulrich voice boomed unnaturally close to Yumi's head. She looked up momentarily to see Ulrich run into the clearing.

"Ulrich help!" Yumi shouted as she looked at Ulrich with tears.

Ulrich came close to the bear. He had learned somewhere a long time ago that you should try to look at big and threatening to bears.

Ulrich looked down and grabbed a large rock off the ground, brandishing if threateningly towards the bear, all the while keeping on his tip toes trying to look taller than he was.

The bear who was now angered by the sudden threat lunged forward towards Ulrich.

Ulrich saw the bear and heard Yumi scream but before he could think about it the rock in his hands came quickly down on top of the bears head, right between the bear's eyes.

The bear gave a low moaning sound and his eyes rolled back into the back of his head. Ulrich watched as the bear slowly sank down to the forest floor.

Ulrich didn't think twice about the bear after that point. He quickly turned and ran and slid down on his knees had Yumi's side.

Yumi, who had watched in horror as the bear had attacked Ulrich, was now crying, tears sliding down her now pale cheeks.

Ulrich didn't hesitate, he didn't care anymore. He quickly gathered Yumi up in his arms and slowly rocked back and forth, trying his best to calm her down.

"Shhh, it's ok he can't hurt you now." Ulrich said soothingly as Yumi cried into his chest.

"I….I… I thought I was going to d…die th..the…then you were there and s…sav…saved me." Yumi gasped out between sobs.

Ulrich shushed her and pulled her closer to him if that was even at this point.

Yumi pushed against Ulrich and looked up into his eyes, "You saved my life."

Ulrich noticed a stray hair on Yumi's face and gently pushed it behind her ear, "No problem, I've saved you plenty of times in Lyoko."

Yumi looked down at Ulrich's chest then back up into his eyes, "But nothing like this."

Ulrich cupped Yumi's head in his hands and whipped away her tears with his thumb, he didn't know what to do, he wanted to tell Yumi everything and this feeling he was feeling, it felt right but he didn't know if Yumi felt the same way.

Yumi looked up into Ulrich's eyes, searching, searching for the answer, she didn't want her feelings to be pent up any longer, she knew Ulrich was desperately resolving a problem within his own mind, she didn't know what but she hoped it was what he thought.

Yumi put her hand on Ulrich's, she didn't want to think anymore, she wanted to feel.

Ulrich slowly leaned in towards Yumi's face.

"Ulrich…" Yumi was able to say before their lips met.

**Heheh, I could write more right now but I don't feel like it, I have to go to school again tomorrow so yea thanks for the great reviews!!**


End file.
